Automaton Guardian/Strategies
Automaton Guardians are renowned for dropping the exclusive static gloves; formidable magic gloves that are currently the best non-degradable magic gloves in the game. Guardians attack with only melee which gives the opportunity for the player to safespot them if they are available safespots. Being melee-based monsters, they are weak to magic and in particular fire spells. Attacks *Melee attack - ordinary attack that can hit over 800. It is advised to keep your distance while fighting Guardians as their attacks are accurate and capable of killing unprepared players. *Pulse attack - special attack that hits around 1100 each time. This attack happens at regular intervals and only affects players if they are a couple squares within reach of the Guardian. Guardians who are far away and use this special attack will not harm the player. If a player within the vicinity of the attack does not move away they will be killed within seconds so moving out of the way is a must! Strategy Magic A good action bar setup for a mage would be: Use the best spell you can - it is a good idea to take advantage of their fire spell weakness by using fire surge or Blood Barrage. The way to be able to camp here without using supplies is going by the rules of to try and keep away from the Guardian being able to touch you. This is a similar strategy with Char during her rage mode, although much less dangerous if contact occurs. The use of the curse Torment is recommended due to its magic boosts which speeds up kill rates significantly. Using air surge with an Armadyl battlestaff can prolong killing Guardians as the staff gives an infinite supply of air runes and being a higher tiered weapon making it a good choice. Auras such as inspiration and invigorate can speed up the use of higher levelled abilities. Runic Accuracy is a magic-based aura which makes spells more accurate and another good choice to help speed up kills. A Scrimshaw of Magic can be used to increase critical hit chance as another aid for faster kills. Once a Guardian has been attacked, it should be lured behind a storage wing's lower wall and then proceed with the kill while maintaining at least three squares of distance away from the Guardian to avoid being hit by the pulse attack which is deadly. Be careful when using the abilities Chain and Dragon Breath as they can hit other Automations nearby - including Automaton Tracers and Automation Generators - causing them to attack the player. Use abilities accordingly on the Guardian until they are killed and repeat the process of luring them behind an obstacle to safely kill them without taking damage. If a player is heavily damaged they could use the curse Soul Split and/or Blood Barrage to recover lost life points. Due to the fact that you can safespot these monsters and thus take no damage, power armour is recommended, as the damage boost can help speed up kills and lead to more profit per hour. Familiars may be used; Wolpertingers are a good choice if Overloads are not being used for the magic boost to increase accuracy and damage dealt. A Vecna Skull can be used as the lowest alternative to a continuous magic level boost item. For players who are new to killing Automatons, using a storage familiar such as Pack yak may be a good idea to carry extra food for inexperienced hunters. Familiars such as the Moss titan and Unicorn stallion which heal when their scroll is used can also be a good choice for inexperienced players although note that the usage of a summoning scroll will deplete adrenaline by 10% every time one is used. Recommended Equipment - Magic setup Category:Strategies